


Needs

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed - Odyssey
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Bondage, Come Eating, Creampie, Fluff, Implied Time Travel, Intact Penis, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Legs spread on the three or four blankets piled onto the floor. Hands carefully bound to a metal rod pushed almost fully into the earth. Thighs shaking against Desmonds palms.“You look good like this.” Desmond says with a smile.





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Oh jeez, I've barely had this game for a day and I'm so in love with Alexios.
> 
> And I've been trying to figure out what to write for Desmond Miles porn for about two? three? weeks and I decided to go with Alexios cuz I was inspired (god he's so pretty).
> 
> I tried real hard to make Desmond feel like Desmond but I haven't played the old games properly in ages cuz the mechanics are so...bad, but I don't know how successful I was.
> 
> Un'beta'd as always, apologies for any glaring mistakes I missed.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Legs spread on the three or four blankets piled onto the floor. Hands carefully bound to a metal rod pushed almost fully into the earth. Thighs shaking against Desmonds palms.

“You look good like this.” Desmond says with a smile. Maybe a leer but he can't help staring.

Alexios is all muscle and absolutely stunning. His cheeks darken with a blush and his cock jumps against his belly--tight foreskin tapping right up his navel. “Desmond,” He huffs which only highlights his pecs, glistening in the torch light.

“Mm?” Desmond gets a little distracted. How can he _not_? His fingers squeeze against the solid muscle of Alexios thighs. He knows its bad when he wants a man to squeeze his legs around his head.

“Move!” Impatient as always, Alexios pushes down. Raising his legs up and rubbing his hole right against Desmond’s cock.

“Fuck!” Desmond groans, it feels so good to finally have even a brief touch of skin to skin. His dick is so hard it hurts and he exhales harshly, “fine, if that's what you want.” He pulls back his foreskin so his cockhead nudges Alexios’ hole; wet and slightly gaping flushed at the rim.

“More,” Alexios voice cracks when Desmond rubs his cockhead against Alexios hole again, “Zeus’ cock, Desmond if you don't put yours inside me right now!”

“That needy?” Desmond laughs at Alexios cursing and presses in. Warm and slick from olive oil, wet soft and sliding open so easily. His laugh turns into a groan and he bends forward to kiss Alexios.

Alexios spasms under him, panting into Desmond's mouth, tongue licking up and against Desmonds own tongue. “Always need your cock, your seed.” He grunts when Desmond fucks into him hard, balls slapping loud enough to make both of them flushed, “If I could but have one prayer answered by the Gods I would have your seed fill me until we had a child.”

That does so much to Desmond his balls rise and his cock throbs inside Alexios hole. “Fuck. God dammit.” He groans and kisses Alexios again and again. His hips thrusting in and out; pleasure making his seed surge up inside of him.

Alexios, the bastard, is grinning between grunts. His abs clench with each thrust and he can't seem to speak anymore but he's still pleased. Clenching his soft walls around Desmond.

And Desmond pulls back holding his muscles tight to keep his orgasm at bay. It’s difficult, clenching almost makes him cum anyway, but slowly his balls descend from their place almost inside of him.

“Desmond!” Alexios whines, breathing heavy, chest rising in a way that makes his pecs far too appealing. The rope around the metal rod shakes with his tugs.

“Not ready to cum yet,” Desmond says between pants, he palms Alexios’ cheek rubbing his thumb just beneath Alexios’ eye. “Don't worry I'll fill you.”

They both moan when Alexios tightens around Desmond's cock.

“Cum in me, I can take your fingers while you recover.” Alexios bargains, hips shifting but not able to roll properly in this position.

“Hmm, not yet,” Desmond has other ideas, he remembers how Alexios was splayed out like this when he came into their tent. It was a risky move, but Alexios has always been a little too free spirited. He doesn’t really want to change the man, truthfully. Still, Desmond rubs his thumb against Alexios’ cheek one last time before grabbing both of Alexios’ thighs and stretching the man’s legs forward.

“Oh! Oh, give a man a bit of warning!” Alexios yells, but like Desmond expected his legs go up and strain and below is his perfect ass. Supple and muscular. A loose, purple-rim squeezing around the middle of Desmond’s dick.

“But then I wouldn’t—fuck,” Desmond sucks in a breath when Alexios’ heat moves around him. He has to close his eyes, his dick twitching, bliss filling him, he’s _so god damn close_. “Wouldn’t get to see this loose hole, so wet and begging. Can’t even hold me properly,” He proves it too, because no matter how hard Alexios’ walls tighten, Desmond can still pull out his cock, and fuck back in just to hear Alexios’ gutted groan. “Exactly.” Desmond pushes Alexios’ legs even further, enjoying the flexibility of his lover. The man’s body is better than Desmond’s who had stopped training for several years as an Assassin before continuing.

Alexios’ face is sweat slick and his eyes are wide, mouth agape, “Desmond, too much.” He says, but his cock twitches and drips precum from his foreskin, and his balls are so tight that they might as well be inside of him.

“You sure about that?” Desmond asks, raising a brow, “I think I could tie you up like this,” He has to hold back his orgasm again at the thoughts and images come to mind, “ropes on your ankles and feet, held up by your shoulders,” He kisses Alexios’ foot briefly—he loves every damn part of this man’s body, “Keep that ass of yours exposed.”

Nodding, Alexios eyes widen even further, his muscles are straining but he’s taken to the idea. His legs are up almost by themselves with barely any support from Desmond— _The strength in his body is...damn amazing,_ Desmond thinks.

Right hand sliding down to thumb at Alexios’ rim, Desmond briefly feels a flare of heat seeing his own sweat slick pecs and belly (not quite as firm as Alexios, but _almost_ ) down to his trimmed bush that presses against the other man’s skin. He continues speaking, “Have to keep your hole slick, just with my seed of course. No need for olive oil really,” It’s almost true, they use so much because they _both_ enjoy how wet Alexios gets by the end of his stretching, but they don’t need more than two fingers worth, “Even before I came to you.” Jealousy isn’t something Desmond usually feels, but in this one instance he feels it. He wonders who took Alexios’ virginity. Wonders about the person after Alexios’ first (because Alexios swears his first time was not the best) who got to see the first time Alexios _really_ enjoyed a dick, and looked like this; wide eyes and open mouth, body shaking.

“Fuck,” Pushing forward Desmond ruts against Alexios’ hole, his own muscular ass clenching with each thrust, “Fuck, just like this you were open and desperate for cock.” His gaze never leaves Alexios’.

Speechless, Alexios might be, but his body shows hints of embarrassment—his eyes closing briefly, pleasure with his tongue peeking out and licking his lips. “Please.” He says when Desmond goes quiet, eyelids fluttering. “Desmond.”

“I could tell right away,” Desmond knows he’s precumming but with how much oil they used it’s not even noticeable. His balls slap wetly and he glances down briefly to see the red rim spasm around his crown when he pulls out, “You were going to be on my dick,” Which is a bold faced lie, Desmond had been more preoccupied with having the Mercenary not kill him, but it had definitely been _one_ of the thoughts he’d had eventually, “It was gaped slightly,” He slows just a little, he’s not going to blow before he finishes getting this fantasy out, “Less so than now,” His lips twitch.

A sharp exhale from Alexios, his legs start flagging and Desmond quickly pushes them back up.

“It would be so easy, tie you up every day, come in to put more seed in you.” Desmond’s hips are moving fast again, “Your hole would drip my cum by the end of the night. If you were good, I might even lick you clean.”

Alexios groans and his hips tilt up, impossibly his body loosens that much more and Desmond gets his feet just a few inches away from his shoulders. He looks just as surprised as Desmond, his hole clings weakly to Desmond, his cock slapping between their bellies.

Desmond _cums_ , “Alexios!” His cock pulses inside of his lover, hot and sticky, every shot, six in total, making a sound that makes both of them moan. He lazily thrusts into Alexios with each pulse until he’s empty.

“Fuck,” Alexios tries to drop his legs but Desmond isn’t done.

A moment, two moments, to catch his breath and Desmond is pulling out, missing the velvet sticky heat already, and sliding down to mouth at Alexios’ hole.

“Are you...” Alexios doesn’t even finish, whimpering in shocked surprise, his head knocking (sounding painful) against the blankets, “Fuck! Desmond, take it all, lick your cum out!”

With fervor, Desmond does, licking and sucking at the skin that feels so fragile against his lips. His mouth is an absolute mess of oil and cum, he pushes forward easily if anything Alexios’ hole can’t even close now; dripping faster than Desmond can swallow. He can hear the Mercenary’s whimpers and belatedly drops his left hand to stroke and palm at Alexios’ cock, gently tugging on the man’s foreskin and carefully moving it past the crown—the man’s tight foreskin is a wonderful way to hold all his cum inside, but Desmond wants to feel it against his hands. Wants seed to cover Alexios’ belly and pecs.

Moment later, tongue fucking Alexios’ abused rim, Desmond gets his wish.

“Cum—fuck, Desmond, yes, fuck fuck!” Alexios cums in gasps, hole fluttering, not even a true movement, around Desmond’s tongue. His cock throbs and hot cum spills over Desmond’s fingers. “Thank you, Gods, thank you.” Alexios gasps, and finally his legs fall to the ground.

Desmond licks his soaked lips, and grins at nothing, before sliding up and cleaning Alexios’ cum covered body. The dips between his abs, the edge of his pecs. Salty-warm, Alexios always tastes so good to Desmond, he barely flicks the tip of his tongue against a cum-covered nipple before things change.

Almost too quick for Desmond to see the ropes are broken-- a quick tear and he _swears_ he sees an arrow-head, and Alexios has Desmond on the ground. “Let me help you...clean up.” Alexios says.

Forgetting how to speak for a moment, Desmond stares.

Alexios is _gorgeous_ , beautiful in his ecstasy. His body still trembles, white flecks of his own cum still cover his chest, but his smile is wicked, cocky, and part of what Desmond loves about the man. He leans down and his lips suckle on Desmond’s bare glans.

“Damn,” Desmond’s toes curl and he presses his legs against Alexios’ side. His glans are so sensitive, still slightly covered with tacky semen that’s being cleaned off with suction that makes his whole body shake. “Alexios.”

“Mmm,” Not even pulling off, Alexios looks up at Desmond. It’s one of the top ten hottest moments of Alexios. Right up there with him smiling in front of a sunset, the previous activities, and the memory of a flushed face and swollen lips and bruised neck from a heavy make out session.

Not a moment later Alexios parts from Desmond’s sore-pleasure filled cockhead and pulls up his foreskin to lick every bit of cum off him. On his shaft it’s not as painful but it still makes Desmond shake and pant.

Everything is a little _too much_ , but it’s also _Alexios_ and Desmond can’t help the little gasps that leave him, his abs shivering with each little suckle. Desmond’s glad that Alexios doesn’t try to leave hickeys across his dick, he doesn’t think that’s particularly healthy or something he wants, but he suckles long enough that it makes Desmond weak.

“There.” Alexios says, licking his lips pointedly-- a hint of white on the tip of his tongue that he clearly didn’t swallow.

Desmond stares at it and pulls him into a kiss, tongues twining. Their kiss is messy and damn good, he likes to think they can taste eachother’s cum inside of them.

Eventually they pull apart just to breath, staring at eachother with wonder and love in their eyes.

Of course, then Alexios says, “You taste better when it’s just your cum...Olive oil is...eh.”

Laughing hurts his aching body, and Desmond raises a brow, “You used all the lube I had from the future, kept tasting it.” He replies.

Not even looking a little repentant, Alexios says, “I was just surprised that so much--”

“All,”Desmond interrupts.

“ _All_ ,” Alexios says with a roll of his eyes, “of it tasted like strawberries, it was fascinating.”

“Right.” Desmond can’t help the fond smile that appears on his face.

At least he’s not alone, Alexios smiles as if pleased with himself and then climbs on top of Desmond, pressing their bodies close. They shiver with pleasure, and too-much sensation as their dicks and balls brush against eachother. “Next time tie my legs up.” Alexios murmurs into Desmond’s mouth.

“I won’t let you go.” Desmond says, and he’s relieved when Alexios replies;

“I would fight the very Gods themselves to keep us together.” Alexios kisses him.

Desmond sighs into it, contentment filling his chest, and a half laugh, half groan leaves him when Alexios’ fingers find Desmond’s hole.

“Round two?”

“Insatiable.” Another kiss and Desmond spreads his legs, “Round two.” He agrees, and enjoys Alexios’ adoring look. He’s pretty sure he has the same exact expression on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say writing smut when your meds are ruining your sex drive is _hard_ , but I enjoyed writing it so I'm happy.


End file.
